


Overwatching The Bay: A Tale of Two Heroes

by Pyrasaur



Category: Baywatch (TV), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, Fantasizing, Fluff and Humor, Hero Worship, Kink Meme, M/M, Metafiction, Rescue Missions, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur
Summary: The ocean was winning -- just as tanned skin approached and powerful arms circled him. He was held against David Hasselhoff’s mighty chest, coughing, delirious with relief.
Relationships: Reinhardt Wilhelm/David Hasselhoff
Kudos: 3





	Overwatching The Bay: A Tale of Two Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a kinkmeme prompt: _Reinhardt/David Hasselhoff. Fill my need for excessively German fanfiction._

It seemed like days since the ship had slipped below the waves, but he couldn't stop. Willing his muscles to stay strong, Reinhardt reached with one arm through the water and stroked forward: his other arm stayed locked around the bony weight of the rescued child. She was limp, but breathing. She needed to stay that way until Reinhardt could find rescue for himself.

A blue sliver appeared above the waves — a sliver of land. Determination blazed in his heart — but as the sun rose and the day wore on, Reinhardt’s strokes were weakening, the cold seeping into him and no doubt into the girl, too. His limbs were as small as twigs compared to the hungry ocean.

And then something appeared in the distance. A dark-haired man swimming toward Reinhardt with an expert breast stroke. Like on television — but better — David Hasselhoff glided through the water, a hero racing to the rescue.  
“Don’t worry,” came his noble voice, “I’m here to help!”  
“Take her,” Reinhardt blurted, spluttering on seawater. “She needs medical attention!”  
He passed the girl into David Hasselhoff’s strong arms. The two men locked eyes like a silent promise before David Hasselhoff swam away.

She was safe with David Hasselhoff, that beacon of hope. Reinhardt had succeeded but land was still a distant haze beyond the waves. Colder now, without the girl’s body heat clutched against his shoulder, Reinhardt kept on toward shore. Stroking and kicking. Gasping against the waves breaking in his face. 

He had no more to give. The ocean was winning and Reinhardt gulped half water and half air, just as tanned skin approached and powerful arms circled him. He was held against David Hasselhoff’s mighty chest, coughing, delirious with relief.  
“Hang on,” David Hasselhoff murmured in his ear. “I’m not letting you go.” They were moving, as David Hassellhoff kicked again toward shore.  
“You saved us,” Reinhardt mumbled. “But the— the other passengers on the ship! We need to—“  
“Coast Guard found most of them. You two were the last ones we were looking for.”  
Good. _Good._ Reinhardt sighed away the last of his fears and laid his head on David Hasselhoff’s shoulder. With his eyes closed, the world was just air and water and the heroic David Hasselhoff, warm and strong as his voice vibrated through them both:  
_I've been looking for freedom  
I've been looking so long  
I've been looking for freedom  
Still the search goes on_

“Wow,” came another familiar voice, “that dude’s got some lung capacity.”

Panic seized Reinhardt — only for a second, since it was Lucio draped over the back of the couch. Reinahrdt grasped the top of the laptop but decided not to close it: Lucio had likely already read most of this old man’s silly fanfiction.  
But Lucio only turned a wry smile to him. “Swimming, carrying a big guy like you, and he’s still got enough air to sing? That’s not even _possible_.”  
Letting out a laugh, buoyant with relief, Reinhardt ruffled his teammate’s hair despite the action being so ineffective on dreadlocks. “I am allowed to dream, my friend! Now, why are you here? Simply to hassle the Hoff?”  
Laughing in return, Lucio said, “Nah, man! I just finished your remix.” He produced a data stick labelled _Looking For Freedom — HardtBeat Mix_. “Gotta admit it, this song’s not bad. I tried some stuff with the harmonies, tell me what you think.”  
“I am sure I will love it! Thank you, Lucio. But,” and Reinhardt gave his small friend a nudge with his elbow, “if you insist on reading my fanfic, I will have to ask for some constructive criticism!”  
“Oh, _hell_ no, that is too many favours!”  
His stomping departure from the room was probably a joke. _Probably._ Reinhardt went ahead and laughed.


End file.
